1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a whirlpool jet outlet for bathtubs which may also be used in therapy tanks, therapy pools, swimming pools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of whirlpool jet outlets and outlet structures on the market at the present time, all of which are relatively complex in their structure, installation and operation. They are not readily adaptable to various types of installations and environments. The water outlets of such devices customarily protrude a substantial distance into the bathtub, which is unsightly, is likely to result in accidents and injury and is generally undesirable.
Previous devices which have directional outlets for directing the water flow in different directions have the disadvantage that when the outlet is moved to some angles, particularly extreme angles, the body of the directional outlet member is disposed in the path of the water flow. The body member accordingly tends to block the outgoing water and to created undesirable turbulence in the area of the entrance to the directional outlet.
Existing devices are also difficult to install and customarily require an attaching means connected directly to the wall of the tank or tub.
If devices of the type now on the market are used with poured concrete, it is necessary to hold the thickness of the poured concrete to extremely rigid tolerances, which is both difficult and costly.
Water outlets of the type now in use are not convertible between individual and interconnected air supplies.